Consumers often own multiple electronic devices. Such electronic devices may be portable devices like cellular phones, tablet computers, laptops, digital audio players, and so forth. Such electronic devices may also be home electronics like audio-visual equipment, home security equipment, home automation equipment, appliances, and so forth. Such electronic devices may also be integrated with equipment not traditionally labeled as electronic devices. For example, such electronic devices may include telematics equipment that is integrated with an automobile.